A Happy End
by siwonniesm
Summary: Saat semua berakhir dengan bahagia/ berbagi kerinduan antara mereka yang mungkin hampir delapan tahun menghilang dari dunia hiburan/ ELF/ Super Junior/ WonKyu, little bit KrisHo/ Rated T, BL...


**A Happy End**

**WonKyu, Krisho**

**BL, Rated T**

_**Saat semua berakhir dengan bahagia**_

"Ayo sayang, sudah waktunya kita pergi!" Teriak Kris sambil meraih kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja.

Setelah Kris keluar menuju garasi, Suho yang masih bermain dengan bayi yang baru berumur sepuluh bulan, segera mengangkat bayi perempuan yang sedang tersenyum lebar dari pangkuannya lalu meletakkannya di_stroller_ yang ada di samping sofa. Setelah mencium pipi si bayi dengan lembut Suho terkikik geli.

"Hey, Autumn, ayo kita pergi menemui _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_-mu." Kata Suho sambil mendorong _stroller _si bayi yang ternyata bernama Autumn.

Suho mendorong _stroller_ itu dengan hati-hati menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan oleh Kris. Kris mengangkat _stroller _kedalam bagasi setelah Suho menggendong Autumn dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kris mengikuti jejak Suho, dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Kris membelai lembut pipi Autumn yang terlihat kemerahan dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Ayo kita berangkat, _babies." _Ujar Kris setelah mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir Suho yang langsung bersemu merah.

Konser itu begitu megah dan riuh oleh suara para fans yang seperti akan menjadi gila dan kehabisan nafasnya saat melihat para idolanya yang begitu mereka rindukan itu, bergerak kesana kemari memberikan mereka segalanya yang mereka miliki untuk berbagi kerinduan antara mereka yang mungkin hampir delapan tahun menghilang dari dunia yang telah melambungkan nama mereka itu. Bahkan hanya dengan konser ini saja belum juga cukup untuk memuaskan para ELF yang sudah hampir mati karena merindukan aksi panggung, suara, lagu-lagu, _dance, fanservice _bahkan semua hal konyol dan bodoh yang akan selalu dilakukan oleh para _member _Super Junior di setiap konser mereka.

Begitu banyak hal yang berubah selama mereka pergi, mereka yang kebanyakan melakukan bisnis sendiri-sendiri dan memiliki aktivitas masing-masing. Namun mereka tak jarang untuk sekedar berkumpul dan mengobrol. Tapi satu hal yang tak berubah, apapun yang terjadi apapun yang mereka lakukan mereka tetaplah satu dan bernama Super Junior. Dan satu hal didunia ini yang tidak pernah mereka lupakan didunia ini, ELF. Fans mereka yang begitu mereka kagumi dan hormati. Ungkapan terima kasih mereka untuk ELF tidak akan pernah berhenti. Inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka mengadakan konser ini setelah sekian lama mereka beristirahat dari setiap aktivitas keartisan mereka. Ya walaupun ada beberapa diantara _member_ yang masih terus menjadi _MC_ atau sekedar menjadi bintang tamu untuk suatu acara.

Suara semakin riuh terdengar saat para _member_ Super Junior mulai berbaris memanjang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka setelah melakukan konser hampir empat jam terakhir ini.

"_Make some noise!_" teriakan Leeteuk membuat ELF yang ada disana berteriak dengan heboh, suara yang akan menjadi sangat memekakkan telinga bagi orang tak mengerti arti dari teriakan tersebut, tapi bagi Super Junior, teriakan itu adalah sumber kekuatan mereka untuk hidup. Karena bagi mereka, Super Junior dan ELF adalah dwi tunggal. Satu kesatuan yang tak kan pernah terpisahkan.

Setelah kehebohan itu selesai, Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalian benar-benar hebat dan selalu mengejutkan! Kalian sempurna. Sungguh, kami tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi kami dengan sangat terpaksa melakukan ini. Ini adalah perbincangan terakhir kita sebelum konser ini berakhir. Tapi kami berjanji, kami akan melakukan ini lagi dan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian dimasa depan. Apa kalian akan menunggu kami?" teriak Leeteuk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"YA!" Terdengar koor yang begitu kompak dan kuat.

"Apa kalian akan menunggu kami?!" Leeteuk berteriak sekali lagi, sementara member yang lain hanya memandang kearah ELF dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut dan senyum tulus yang menghiasi bibir mereka.

"YA!" Sekali lagi teriakan itu terdengar.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bermain dengan _mic_-nya memandang kearah Siwon yang menggenggam lembut tangannya. Siwon tersenyum seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan lembut tersenyum dan memberikan Siwon anggukan pasti tanpa keraguan. Sejenak mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, namu mereka kembali kebumi saat mendengar kalimat Leeteuk untuk para ELF.

"Sebagai salam perpisahan untuk konser kali ini maka kami akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Leeteuk memandang _member_ lain satu persatu seolah meminta persetujuan. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari mereka, Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ELF yang telah terdiam dan seolah menantikan setiap kejadian yang akan segera terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Leeteuk mengajak para _member_ untuk berdiri tegak dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Setelah mereka telah berdiri tegak dan Leeteuk memberi aba-aba, mereka mulai melakukan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh orang korea saat mereka bersujud. Saat kening mereka telah menyentuh lantai stage, mereka bertahan denga posisi itu cukup lama. Sementara ELF yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tercengang, bahkan tidak sedikit yang telah menitikkan air mata karena terharu.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, begitu hening dengan udara yang dipenuhi dengan rasa terima kasih, kasih sayang dan keharuan yang menguar begitu bebas, begitu kuat.

"Terima Kasih semuanya, kami mencintai kalian." Teriak Leeteuk setelah mereka kembali berdiri, dan sekali lagi mereka membungkukkan badan mereka.

"_Saranghaeyo _Super Junior, _Saranghaeyo_ Park Jungsoo!" Teriakan yang begitu kompak menggema di setiap sudut tempat itu. Hal itu hanya membuat mata setiap _member_ semakin mengabur karena air mata yang sedari tadi mereka tahan.

"Terima Kasih semuanya. _I love you all. Muaach!"_ Teriak Donghae yang di akhiri dengan kecupan melalui _mic_-nya. Tak ayal jika para ELF kembali menjadi gila dan berteriak kencang.

"_Saranghaeyo _Lee Donghae!"

"Terima Kasih Semuanya. Kalian akan selalu aku bawa serta dimanapun aku berada!" Eunhyuk berteriak sambil mencium jempolnya lalu mengacungkannya ke setiap _section seat_ yang ada disana.

"_Saranghaeyo, _Lee Hyukjae!"

Lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpelukan dengan begitu erat.

"_Saranghaeyo!_ Kalian akan selalu ada di hati dan pikiranku. Apakah kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?" Teriak Ryeowook lalu memberikan _love sign_ dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus dan penuh cinta.

"YA! _Saranghaeyo_ Kim Ryeowook!" ELF memberikan jawaban dan ikut membentuk _love sign._

"Aku berjanji aku tampil semakin cantin dengan cintaku yang semakin kuat dan tulus untuk kalian. Kalian yang terbaik. Aku mencintai kalian." Teriak Heechul dan melayangkan _flying kiss _kearah ELF.

"_Saranghaeyo _Kim Heechul!"

ELF menatap bingung kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang diam dan memberi isyarat kepada Yesung yang berada di sebelah Siwon untuk berbicara. ELF dibuat bingung dan penasaran oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk saling berbisik dan tertawa seakan tidak ada orang yang menatap mereka. Sementara para _member_ Super Junior hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan membiarkan Yesung untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"ELF, I LOVE YOU!" Teriak Yesung setelah sebelumnya dia menyakikan penggalan lagu kebanggaannya, _It has to be you._

Teriakan Yesung pun dibalas dengan kompak oleh para ELF, "_Saranghaeyo, _Kim Jongwoon!"

Sungmin segera mengambil alih kesempatan bicara saat Yesung baru saja akan berbicara lagi, "_You are the best thing that God have ever gave to US._ Aku mencintai kalian semua seperti Romeo mencintai Juliet-nya. _Pepero!" Sweetness overload_, saat Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum kearah para ELF.

Tak lama dari itu terdengarlah balasan yang sama, sejak para _member _Super Junior mulai bicara. "_Saranghaeyo_ Lee Sungmin!"

Kangin yang berada disebelah Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya, sebelum memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Sungmin, semua ELF yang ada disana berteriak sangat heboh dan memandang iri kerah Sungmin yang bersemu merah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kangin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu berkata, " Aku juga sangat mencintai kalian, sampai-sampai aku sangat bingung berada dimana hatiku sekarang. Kalian benar-benar hebat dan sangat mengagumkan, ELF." Kangin membungkukkan badannya.

Dan Shindong sebagai _member _ terakhir sedikit kebingungan haru melakukan apa, setelah berpikir sebentar di berjalan menuju _backstage_ membuat para ELF maupun _member _Super Junior yang lain menatap punggung Shindong dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas.

Namun belum sempat Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya, berniat untuk meyusul Shindong. Shindong kembali muncul dengan membawa serta Nari dan seorang batita laki-laki yang berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka.

Shindong tersenyum lebar setelah mengecup bibir Nari dengan lembut Shindong mengangkat anak laki-laki itu digendongannya. Sementara Nari hanya tersipu dan mengelus kepala sang anak.

"Inilah keluarga kecil bahagiaku. Tapi hari ini aku sadar bahwa aku memiliki sebuah keluarga yang tidaklah kecil. Bahkan mungkin keluarga yang aku miliki adalah keluarga terbesar yang ada didunia ini. Karena Super Junior dan kalian juga adalah anggota keluargaku. Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Tunggu kami, ELF!" Shindong melambai-lambaikan tangan anaknya dan mengecup pipi anak laki-lakinya sebelum membawa Nari ikut dalam dekapannya.

ELF memandang kagum kearah Shindong dan keluarga kecilnya, lalu berteriak, "_Saranghaeyo, Shin Donghee."_

Seketika tempat itu hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah karena perhatian dari para _member_ dan ELF. Sebelum Siwon dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, Eunhyuk berhasil mendahuluinya,

"Apa kalian ingat _Paper Kiss_ yang mereka lakukan delapan tahun yang lalu saat _**Super Show 5 Hongkong**_?" Teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat hadiah _death glare _dari Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat ELF menjawab, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menatap marah kearah Eunhyuk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tanpa kertas atau apapun itu. Bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu dan ditengah ciuman lembut mereka Siwon berbisik, "_I love you, baby."_

Semua ELF yang ada disana menahan nafas mereka, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. mereka bahkan tidak berani untuk berkedip terlalu takut untuk melewatkan adega itu. Walaupun ada beberapa ELF yang berbisik-bisik dan memandang marah kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun namun itu tidak menyurutkan ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan mereka, cukup lama. Ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi. Setelah mereka menegakkan badan mereka kembali, terdengar suara riuh yang begitu nyaring. Apakah itu suara yang memberikan dukungan pada hubungan mereka atau suara yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan atas hubungan mereka? Entahlah Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka hanya ingin membagi sedikit kebahagiaan mereka pada ELF yang mereka cintai dan ingin membagi kejujuran yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. tapi tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk sebuah pengakuan. Inilah yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Terima Kasih atas cinta yang telah kalian berikan pada kami semua. Aku mencintai kalian!" Teriak Kyuhyun, tersenyum sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kami tahu mungkin ada beberapa diantara kalian atau malah sebagian besar dari kalian yang kecewa tentang hubungan kami. Tapi aku dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaan kami pada kalian dan ingin kalian tahu tentang apa yang telah kami simpan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Maafkan kami jika kenyataan ini tidak memberikan kebahagiaan pada kalian. Tapi Aku juga Kyuhyun hanya meminta kalian untuk tetap mencintai dan menghargai Super Junior sebagaimana yang telah kalian lakukan selama ini. jika kalian membenci sesuatu dari kami, cukup kalian berikan rasa benci kalian padaku jangan pada Super Junior dan Kyuhyun. karena jika kalian ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka akulah yang harus kalian salahkan. Karena akulah yang mencintai Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi Cintaku untuk Kyuhyun begitu besar dan kuat. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Kalian semua memiliki tempat istimewa disudut hatiku. Aku mencintai kalian!" Teriak Siwon membungkukkan badannya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan erat Siwon dan memejamkan matanya, ada kelegaan di hatinya dan Siwon. Beban yang begitu berat seolah terangkat dan hilang sama sekali. Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia menemukan semua _member _Super Junior ikut memeluk mereka dengan hangat. Kyuhyun hanya berharap ELF akan mengerti dan menghormati setiap keputusan mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghaeyo _Choi Siwon! _Saranghaeyo _Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriakan itu terus berulang sampai mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Semua _memberi _Super Junior ikut membungkukkan badan mereka saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak untuk cinta tulus kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Siwon yang baru saja berniat mengeluarkan suaranya, mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat bidadari kecilnya berada di layar yang ada di belakang mereka bersama Kris dan Suho yang tersenyum manis.

"Dadah _(daddy)_! Muh (_Mom)_!" Suara Autumn yang menggapai-gapaikan tangannya seolah ingin digendong oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah layar, melupakan keberadaan semua orang yang ada disana, Donghae berteriak histeris, "Autumn, _baby_! _Hello!" _

Menyadari kebingunan ELF, Leeteuk menjelaskan, "Dia adalah Autumn, anak Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan dia berumur sepuluh bulan."

"Autumn, annyeong!" Teriak Sungmin, Kangin dan Yesung.

Semua orang yang ada disana jadi sibuk mencuri perhatian Autumn yang begitu menggemaskan diatas pangkuan Suho.

"_Saranghaeyo, _Autumn!" Teriakan ELF kembali membahana setelah mereka tersadar dari rasa kaget dan _shock_ mereka. Terlalu banyak informasi yang harus mereka terima hari ini.

Setelah mereka berbincang sebentar dengan Kris dan Suho, Super Junior kembali kepada ELF setelah Kris dan Suho menghilang dari layar karena Autumn yang mulai gelisah dan sedikit rewel.

"ELF, tunggu kami. Terima kasih atas cinta kalian. _We love you_!" Super Junior berteriak kompak lalu kembali membungkukkan badan mereka.

Super Junior kembali ke _backstage _setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke setiap sudut stadion yang menjadi tempat mereka konser. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus bergandengan saat menuju _backstage _, mereka sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Autumn yang telah berpisah dari mereka sejak tadi pagi karena konser ini. Semua _member _Super Junior pun telah berdiri dihadapan Autumn yang tersenyum lebar saat melihat semua _Uncle_-nya mulai beradu mulut untuk menggendongnya.

Bukankah dia sangat beruntung telah diperebutkan oleh _Ajusshi-Ajusshi _ganteng yang sangat awet muda?

"Aku dulu, Sungmin _hyung!_ Lihat dia terus menatap kerahku seolah mengatakan _'gendong aku __**uncle**__'_" Teriak Donghae tak ingin kalah saat Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud ingin menggendong Autumn.

"Tidak! Aku lebih tua darimu jadi aku duluan!" Teriak Sungmin tetap bersikeras.

Kris yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Suho menutup kedua telinga Autumn dan menatap khawatir kearah Donghae dan Sungmin, berharap Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera datang menyelamatkan Autumn dari kekacauan ini.

"_Hyung_, turunkan volume suara kalian! Telinga Autumn masih sensitif." Teriak Kris saat melihat Autumn yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dipangkuan Suho.

"Sudah cukup! Berhentilah bertengkar. Aku tertua disini jadi aku yang seharusnya menggendong Autumn paertama kali." Ucap Leeteuk tidak sabar mengulurkan tangannya kearah Autumn yang mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Enak saja! Aku dan kau seumuran jadi aku juga berhak untuk menggendongnya pertama kali!" Heechul berteriak tidak terima.

_Member_ lain yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng dan sebagian menepuk dahi mereka. Frustasi!

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dan menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan pertengkaran yang tidak berguna itu. Autumn yang menyadari keberadaan orang tuanya lansung menangis dan menggapai-gapaikan tangannya kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Dadah! Muh!" Teriaknya, Suho yang mengetahui keinginan Autumn pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan Kris yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat menyadari jika Autumn belum bisa mereka gendong sekarang, semua _member _Super Junior menelan kekecewaan dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang ada diujung lorong. Karena mereka tahu, Autumn akan sulit dibujuk jika dia sudah ada ditangan kedua orang tuanya itu. Setelah menggerutu sebentar dan mengecup pipi Autumn secara bergantian, mereka bubar dalam diam.

"Oh_ hyung!_ Dia telah menyebutkan dua kata itu ribuan kali sepanjang hari ini. tapi untung saja dia tidak terlalu rewel bersamaku dan Kris." Ucap Suho sambil mengulurkan Autumn ke dekapan Siwon.

"Iya, _hyung. _Sepertinya dia sudah sangat merindukan kalian." Kris menimpali setelah membungkuk hormat pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"_Hey baby girl._ Autumn merindukan daddy dan mommy,huh? Aww, _so cute." _Siwon mengecup lembut pipi Autumn yang tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung tangan kecilnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya untuk kami." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah pengantin baru yang ada dihadapan mereka itu.

"Kalian kenapa tidak segera berangkat _honeymoon_ saja, sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil saat melihat pipi Suho yang bersemu merah.

"Suho tidak mau, _hyung._ Dia ingin menunggu setelah konser Super Junior benar-benar usai." Ujar Kris sambil mencubit pipi Suho.

"Ya Tuhan. Maafkan kami. Apakah dia merepotkan kalian hari ini?" Tanya Siwon setelah menyerahkan Autumn pada Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali! Aku senang kalian menitipkannya pada kami." Sanggah Kris cepat, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Dia dan Suho sangat senang bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga Autumn beberapa hari ini.

"Dan ini juga sekalian pelatihan untuk Suho sebelum dia juga menjadi _mommy_. Seperti Kyuhyun _hyung." _Lanjut Kris lalu mengecup pipi Suho yang masih terus diam dan menunduk karena malu.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas saat melihat kelakuan kedua juniornya itu. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kalian belum makan malam. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" Usul Siwon.

"Ide yang bagus, _hyung_. Kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar." Suho yang mendengar kata makanan langsung mengeluarkan suara yang juga dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin, aku dan Suho akan mencari tempatnya. Dan aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada kalian tempat kita makan malam. Karena aku yakin kalian harus pamit dulu bersama Autumn dengan _hyung-hyung _yang lain."

"Ya, tentu saja. Begitu lebih baik. Sampai bertemu nanti." Ucap Siwon.

Setelah mencium pipi Autumn, Kris dan Suho bergegas menuju tempat mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang bermain denga Autumn. Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai membelai bibir Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun melupakan keberadaan Autumn karena ciuman dari Siwon. Tapi saat alarm peringatan diotaknya berbunyi, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong dada Siwon hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Dasar kuda bodoh! Kita memiliki anak yang masih sangat jauh dibawah umur dan kau berani menciumku dengan lidah dihadapannya. _Oh God! You're hopeless, babe!" _Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, lalu dia meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya tersenyum bodoh untuk berpamitan dengan member yang lain.

**END(?)**

aku cuma berharap reader aktif dan silent reader suka sama ff ku ^^

dan terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abalku :D

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH **^^

**SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK BAGI YANG TIDAK KEBERATAN...**

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
